


The alien and the skeleton

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluffy, Gen, Halloween, Spooky Jim - Freeform, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh and Tyler are both trick or treating in the same neighborhood with cool costumes. Basically, nine year old fluff.





	

     Tyler let go of his mother's hand. "Tyler, are you sure you can do this yourself?" Tyler nodded, his skeleton hood falling back off his head in the process.

     "Mom, I'll be fine. He said there's going to be other kids too." Her eyes showed the worry that mothers often have, but she knelt down and smiled. 

     "Ok Ty Ty." Tyler blushed at his nickname. "Remember, stay with the other kids, don't go into people's houses, don't take anything homemade or open." Tyler nodded solemnly. He headed towards the group, orange pumpkin bucket in hand. His mother watched his retreating back, and then headed back into the house. 

      Tyler reached the group. There were two vampires, a few princesses, one Harry Potter, a werewolf, and an alien. Tyler looked at the woman who was chaperoning the group. She smiled at him. "Hello, Tyler. I like your skeleton costume. We're going to have buddies, okay? I want you to go over to Josh, he needs a buddy." She gestured to the kid in the alien costume. Tyler smiled shyly and walked over to Josh. 

      "Hi, Josh. I like your costume." Josh smiled at Tyler.

      "Thank you, I like yours too. Your name's Tyler, right?" Tyler nodded. "Hey Ty, I'm Josh, which you already know." Tyler normally hated when people called him Ty, but it was alright when this friendly purple haired alien called him that. He giggled a little at that image. He imagined telling his mother that he met a purple haired alien. "What's funny?" Josh asked, smiling. 

     "I like your hair." Josh smiled. He wasn't suspicious that Tyler was making fun of him (which he wasn't), he simply said,

      "Thank you." The group started walking towards the houses. Josh was tapping out a beat on his bucket, which looked like a cauldron. They walked together up to the first house. "Thank you." They said in unison as the adult handed them candy. Tyler had got a kit-kat. Josh had got a bag of m&ms. Josh tore it open. "Do you want some?" He asked Tyler. 

     "Sure." Josh dumped half the bag in Tyler's outstretched hand. Together, they walked together trick or treating. Josh was animatedly describing his teacher, Tyler giggling at his gestures. They hardly noticed the time go by, even though their buckets got fuller and fuller, and it got darker. They talked the entire time.

       "Will you be my friend, Ty?" Tyler smiled in pure delight.

         "Yes! Forever."

          "Forever." Josh agreed.

     When it was time to go back home, Tyler went up to his Mom. "Mom, this is Josh." 

       "Hi, Josh." Josh smiled, and waved at her.

       "Hi." 

       "Josh is my friend." Tyler announced. "Can I have him over to play sometime?" His mother smiled. 

       "Of course! Just get me his parents' contact info. Josh, where is your parent?" Josh ran over to a woman in a black skirt. He stood on tiptoe and whispered in her ear. She looked over at Tyler and his mother, and then walked over, Josh skipping next to her. 

       "Hello. I'm Josh's mom." Tyler's mother stuck her hand out. 

        "Hello, nice to meet you." Josh sidled up to Tyler. 

        "Do you want to go trade candy?" He whispered. Tyler nodded.

         They sat down on the sidewalk, eating as much candy as they were trading. They didn't even notice their mothers come over until their moms spoke.

         "Tyler, it's time to go." He gathered his candy, and then turned to face Josh.

         "Bye Josh." 

          "Bye Tyler, see you sometime." Tyler grinned. 

          Yeah, see you sometime." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yesterday was halloween. Does anyone have any cool costumes/things they did that they want to share? I'd love to know.


End file.
